


Emotion

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen fic prompt from Val_Creative, "regina’s been hurt by another character and emma (and her magic) just flips the fuck out"</p>
<p>I hope this is what you were looking for dear, and I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Emma’s magic was surging through her body. The closer she got towards Zelena, the more her anger and magic intensified.

 

Her magic had never acted like this before; that was not until she saw Regina hit the clock tower. It was like her body responded before her mind had a chance to process it all.

 

At first she was caught off guard by the sparks that were flying off her fingertips.

 

“You call yourself a savior? What kind of savior can’t control her own magic? Seems like I’m more powerful then you too.” Zelena taunted, as the blonde was still trying to get her bearings.

 

She locked eyes with Zelena. Crack! White surges of light magic soared through the air towards the redhead. Alas, the shots were too high and they merely skimmed the top of the Zelena’s hat.

 

“Really is that all you got?” Zelena taunted again.

 

Emma started to piece together what was going on. She wasn’t quite sure but she felt that her magic might be tied to her emotions. Those shots of magic came out of nowhere all because Zelena had taunted her. And heck all this started because she saw her girlfriend, Regina, hurled into a clock tower.

 

“That was just a warm up! The next one won’t miss.” Emma barked.

 

She walked towards Zelena with her fists clinched. Her magic and anger were growing stronger and more intense with each step. Emma was a few feet away from Zelena before she decided to strike again, this time with a fireball. However it too, was another miss.

 

“Give up Emma Swan! Regina’s doomed if she thinks you can defeat me!” Zelena laughed maniacally. She backed up and took aim towards the blonde.

 

Emma grunted loudly, not willing to give up the fight that easily. She had to make the next shot count; she had to do it for Regina. Emma locked eyes with Zelena once more, waiting until casting her own spell distracted her. Bam! Emma’s light magic collided with Zelena’s dark magic, sending both women towards the ground.

 

Emma landed with a thud but was still alive. Zelena, however, was knocked unconscious. David ran over and cuffed Zelena before she could come to, while Mary Margaret check on Emma.

 

“Emma, are you okay? That was quite a blast.”

 

“Regina! I must make sure she isn’t dead.” Emma said as she breathlessly scampered to her feet, completely ignoring her mother’s question.

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like there were a million stairs to climb before Emma reached the top of the clock tower. Glass was shattered around Regina’s body. She feared the worst; she feared that she had wasted her time trying to defeat Zelena. And now, now Regina had paid the price for her inexperience.

 

She cleared away the glass near Regina’s torso, and cradled the brunette in her arms.

 

“Regina I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you in time. I love you. And I promise to take care of Henry and never let anything bad happen to him.” Emma began to cry uncontrollably, as she held her girlfriend tighter.

 

“Emma…. Emma… is that you dear?” A faint whisper cried out.

 

“Regina!” Emma began to smile as she saw Regina slowly come back to life. “Regina, I thought you were dead. I thought you had died because I wasn’t strong enough.”

 

“My sister hit my hard enough to knock me out, but not enough to kill me. She may think she’s stronger then me but she still has a few things to learn. By the way is she… did you kill her?” Regina’s words were breathless as she tired to regain her strength.

 

“No I didn’t kill her but I was able to knock her out long enough so my father could cuff her and lock her up. We can deal with her later, for now you need to rest.”

 

Regina smiled for the first time since she had regained consciousness, as Emma carefully picked her up and carried her downstairs.


End file.
